


Sanguinate

by viceroyvonmutini



Series: Oil Refinery Smutfest [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, F/F, Knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceroyvonmutini/pseuds/viceroyvonmutini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw's just surprised it took them so long to get to this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanguinate

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: knifeplay/breathplay/temperature play
> 
> At the end of this week just douse me in holy water or something idk.

Root straddled a half-clothed Shaw as she lay on the king sized bed, naked save for lingerie. She looked down at a prone Sameen who glared forcefully back, twiddling the knife in her hands as she sat almost contemplative. 

'Do you even know how to use a knife?' 

Root quirked an eyebrow but said nothing, stilling the double-edged combat weapon in her grip as her eyes raked down a clothed top half.

Shaw shifted, trying to get Root to move: she was getting bored of this staring game. 

'Careful Sameen: you'll get a knife to the throat like that.'

Shaw stopped, eyes up at Root with an unspoken question and Root laughed.

'Yes, I know how to use a knife.'

Shaw seemed to accept the answer and Root felt her relax slightly under her. Gripping the knife in her right hand Root brought the flat edge of the metal against Shaw's arm, gliding it slowly up to the edge of the t-shirt she happened to be wearing leaving a faint white scratch.

'Don't you trust me Sameen?' asked Root lightly as if Shaw weren't letting her handle a dangerous killing implement against her bare skin. 

'Sure Root, I trust you. It's whether or not I trust you not to accidentally stab me in the jugular.'

Root tilted her head.

'She'll tell me when to stop.'

Shaw growled.

'She is not getting involved in this.'

Root let a smirk emerge as she pulled the knife away from the arm, tugging at the collar of the T-shirt with the sharp point instead and Shaw was acutely away of the knife pointed at her neck.

'I can ask Her to go?' asked Root, voice light. Her eyes locked with Shaw's, 'if you trust my knowledge of anatomy that is.'

Shaw reached up and gripped Root's wrist, stilling the knife at her collar. 

'Root.'

They stayed in silence for what seemed like minutes, still and unmoving as Shaw gauged Root's intentions.

'Trust me,' spoke Root with that lilt in her voice and Shaw's grip tightened minutely before she sighed and dropped her hand back to the bed. 

Root grinned. 

'Can you take off your top?'

Root slid back slightly, allowing Shaw to push herself up and wriggle out of her clothing before lying back down.

'Better?'

Root hummed, eyes trailing over newly exposed flesh that she'd seen countless times before but always wanted more. She brought the knife forward, trailing its point lightly against existing scars and Shaw's body instinctively bowed away from the cool metal before relaxing slightly. Root seemed content to run the knife over delicate skin, skirting round the numerous scars and tickling against sensitive bone. 

Shaw shifted slightly as the knife prickled and Root took note of the rising goose bumps with the feather-light trails.

'You having fun?' asked Shaw in an evidently bored tone despite the way her torso squirmed at the cold metal. 

Root responded by slicing through thin bra fabric and Shaw didn't even spare the lost material a glance.

'I'm surprised at the lack of sports bra.'

'Surprise,' deadpanned Shaw with false cheer.

Root pulled the knife away and studied Shaw's body before bending over slightly and taking a nipple in her mouth. Shaw sighed slightly but kept her arms to the side, allowing Root free reign as promised.

'You know Sameen,' began Root, lips brushing against her skin as she trailed between two breasts, 'I'm surprised you agreed to this.'

Root was doing a great job with just her mouth, arms either side of Shaw's torso propping her up as Shaw's breathing deepened.

'I'm surprised you took so long to suggest it,' muttered Shaw in reply and Root looked up at her, hair tickling softly on Shaw's chest and Shaw almost wished she'd never said anything because Root had stopped lavishing her breasts.

'I don't know whether to be offended or amused,' confessed Root, placing a soft kiss on Shaw's skin before leaning back. 

Shaw didn't reply, keeping her eyes on Root as her chest heaved a little harder than usual. Root brought the knife against her abdomen, resting the sharp blade against toned muscles and Shaw's instinct was to flinch, to knock the knife from Root's hand and turn it against her but she stayed motionless, the sound of her own breathing filling her ears.

She waited, and when Root didn't immediately act she grew impatient.

'Are you going to fuck me, or imagine fucking me because if it's the latter I don't know what I'm doing here.'

'Patience Sam,' crooned Root, finally turning the knife down and the blade began to pinch. 

She pressed down slightly, watching the blood begin to emerge as she slid the knife across smooth skin, watching a thin trail of red trickle to the surface. Shaw hissed as Root took her time mesmerised at what she was doing, moving further up Shaw's chest and pressing down with the knife again: a little quicker this time as she scratched through the skin like paper. 

'You keep your knives sharp,' commented Root softly as she made another cut. She wasn't sure what to focus on: the wound or Shaw's sharp breathes that trailed into hisses as Root swiped away bubbling red with her tongue none-too lightly. Wispy hair trailed like feathers as Root's tongue pressed harsh against sensitive wounds and Shaw found herself struggling to hold back a gasp. 

'Stop playing,' gritted out Shaw, looking down her body at Root who pulled away slightly. 

Still leaning over her she pulled the knife up Shaw's body, resting the tip dead centre of her clavicle. 

Shaw felt its presence with each breath. She swallowed, breathing dangerously uneven as Root watched her. She pressed and Shaw's eyes flashed but Root wasn't paying attention, fixed on the subtle movement of the knifepoint as Shaw took each gasp of air. 

'Mind the jugular,' warned Shaw darkly and Root smirked lightly.

She responded by dragging the knife down. Reaching the relative safety of Shaw's ribcage she pressed harder-much harder, and Shaw let out a strangled groan of pain in surprise. Root placed the knife down beside her on the bed as she shifted further down Shaw's legs allowing her to trail her mouth up the cut, nipping and biting as she reached Shaw's neck, dragging her teeth across a tightened jaw before being welcomed hungrily by Shaw's lips. 

'You'll stain the sheets,' growled Shaw, reaching her hands around Root's back to undo her bra. 

'Next time we'll use red,' hummed Root, before reconnecting their lips as Shaw busied herself with her hands at Root's sensitive breasts. 

'Next time?' managed Shaw, as Root began her downward journey once again.

Root hummed, licking softly at a small cut before moving on. Shaw didn't dispute the fact, and Root filed that away as a success. Shaw's fingers were already tugging at the hem of Root's apparently sexy lingerie- _'to get you in the mood Sameen'-_ as Root leisurely continued the trek down Shaw's body and Shaw let her nails drag harshly across Root's shoulders as she travelled lower. 

Shaw pushed her hips up slightly as Root finally (fucking finally) reached the end and Shaw ignored the small chuckle she heard and waited for the inevitable-

'Patience Sameen.'

-Yep there it was but Shaw had none and Shaw waited as Root reached up for the knife, neatly slicing through the fabric and pulling it away before pulling her harshly back up and greeting her with an attack on that perfect fucking neck (not that Shaw would ever say that out loud but something about taut tendons and pulsing veins was intoxicating and as she felt the tip of the blade scratch lightly against her arm Root struggling to hold herself up above Shaw's body Shaw vowed that she would stain that porcelain with crystal red.) 

Root was gasping and whimpering and losing it a little as Shaw's hands struggled to pull away the only remaining clothing left on Root and instead settled for awkwardly pushing it aside and as Shaw let a single digit run through the heat Root let out a breathy moan near her ear.

'Sam I...' her voice was shallow as Shaw's finger, now joined by another, played soft symphonies. Sure Root liked it rough and hard but when Sam led with feather touches- soft drags of rough finger-pads that gently circled thrumming nerves as she clenched on painful nothingness- Root seemed to fall into Shaw's touches, desperate and reverent. 

'Knee,' groaned Shaw. 

Root understood: it was lose the knife or use a leg and apparently Shaw wanted the knife in play. Root shifted, jostling Shaw's wandering hand just so causing a surprised moan but she did her best to ignore it, allowing herself to shove a limb between Shaw's legs and give her friction. 

As a reward Shaw stopped teasing, thrusting two fingers causing Root to moan deeply as Shaw made use of the friction provided.

Root tried to make it easier, pushing her leg up to meet with Shaw's hips but Shaw was being very distracting with her own hand and she was at awkward angle; Shaw seemed perfectly happy to slid against Root's leg as best she could. Root did not miss the evidence of arousal but stored the information for later use in her muddled brain as Shaw angled her hand to allow her thumb to graze hard over her clit and Root's arms shook with the effort of holding herself up.

'Root,' groaned Shaw, 'knife. Now.'

Root liked that about Shaw, liked the way she wasn't afraid to ask for what she needed and Root was all to happy to oblige and she focused her efforts on supporting herself above Shaw with her straining left arm, bringing the knife to the side of Shaw's torso as best she could and each thrust of her hips brought Shaw's flesh jutting into the knife point.

Pausing slightly Root let herself get lost in Shaw's moving fingers for just a second before focusing, bringing the knife between their bodies and pressing it into Shaw's already scarred flesh in time with a thrust and the moan that Shaw allowed herself set Root's nerves alight even as her muscles burned with the position. 

'I can't,' tried Root but Shaw had angled her fingers just right and never missed her mark as Root's sentence turned into a loud moan.

'Keep going,' ordered Shaw. 

Root knew she needed it and she wasn't going to let Shaw down. Using her free leg as support she rested her weight on that allowing her extra movement to bring the knife to an already open cut. Both ignored the way blood had smeared between them and Shaw's legs worked to pull Root closer at the pain of the existing cut as Root dug the knife in deeper but Root resisted even as her limbs began to shake. 

Shaw's own fingers never let up and Root found herself distracted, clenching hard.

'Sam,' she managed to groan in warning but Shaw wasn't heeding it, keeping the pace and relishing as Root fell over the edge, her whole body tensing before settling as muscle function ceased. Before she collapsed onto Shaw Root swiftly pulled the knife from between them to avoid impaling herself but swiped harshly against Shaw's torso before falling into the woman as she finally let herself go against Root's thigh at the dual sensations.

Root lay across Shaw, arms burning as their laboured breathing echoed in the room. Shaw eventually pushed Root from her. Root lay on her back as she chucked the knife onto the floor, looking down her blood-smeared torso.

'We're going to need to wash the sheets,' she remarked lightly.

Shaw turned her head, looking at her with a raised eyebrow as her eyes swept the small blood transfer on Root's pale skin. Eventually she met Root's patient gaze.

'Next time, I get the knife.'

Root grinned.


End file.
